Midday Surprise
by LemonMeringueTart
Summary: Written for Rae's Birthday Challenge - Happy Early Birthday, Rae!  Alex / Olivia strap-on smut, nothing more.


Written for Rae's birthday challenge…..this is my first foray into Alex / Olivia, so hopefully it's not too terrible. Alex & Olivia smut…...with a helpful accessory. Happy Birthday, Rae!

* * *

><p>The adamant knock on her office door distracted Cabot from her mountain of paperwork. Rolling her eyes, she uttered a curse under her breath, even though there was no one else to hear it.<p>

"Come in." Her tone clearly conveyed that she was already annoyed with whoever would dare disturb her. As her door creaked slowly open, Alex didn't grace her visitor with even a glance. Keeping her eyes firmly on the stack of folders and files in front of her, she couldn't have made it clearer that she did not want to be bothered. Not one to hold her feelings back, her apparent aggravation should have been enough to cause her visitor to leave quickly.

"Do you always invite people into your office without seeing who they are?" The familiar voice pulled Alex away from the documents she was scanning. "That's a dangerous choice, Alex."

"Olivia." The blonde issued the name as both a statement and a question. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette didn't look offended or hurt; as she was used to the blonde's mood swings and lousy temperament when involved in a particularly difficult case.

"Slow day at the precinct, so I have the afternoon off." She glanced at the tower of folders stacked on the desk. "Looks like I can't say the same for you?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be getting time off anytime soon." Alex shook her head, messing up her usually-impeccable blonde hair. Self-consciously, she fixed it back into place.

"Anything I can help with?" Olivia asked gently.

For the first time, the blonde smiled. "You're sweet to offer, but unfortunately, all that I need is more hours in the day." Alex leaned back in her chair and relaxed her shoulders, allowing her long and pale neck to emerge. Olivia's dark eyes traced over the blonde's graceful neck, pausing at the freckle on her jawline. Her tongue darted out and touched the corner of her mouth as she fidgeted on her feet.

Ever the attorney, Alex regarded her suspiciously. "What's gotten into you?" Olivia wasn't one to look uncomfortable. One of the things she loved most about the detective was her ability to always appear in control of every situation. When Olivia didn't answer, Alex gently spun her chair from behind her desk and relaxed deeper into it. Propping her feet up on a stack of boxes from yet-another case, she chewed on the top of her pen cap and continued to observe the detective, a lazy smile etched on her porcelain features.

Olivia quickly ascertained that while the blonde was obviously in a foul mood due to her overbearing workload, the playful quality she was emitting was something she should take advantage of. Becoming more confident, Olivia squared her shoulders and tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Nothing." Olivia remarked coolly. "Just coming by to see if I could help you with anything." The detective looked around the office disinterestedly, appearing to not have a care in the world.

"Like I said before, all I need are more hours in the day." Alex uttered softly, still chewing on her pen cap.

"Is that all?" Olivia scoffed as she crossed over to her desk. Alex's pale blue eyes met her twinkling dark ones. "Are you sure that's all you need?"

"I'm not sure as to what you're insinuating." Alex stated calmly.

Olivia stood behind her, placing her hands on the seated blonde's shoulders. She massaged the tight muscles and Alex felt immediate relief. "You are so tense. Poor baby."

"Tell me about it." Alex muttered, unable to stop her head from lolling forward so her chin was touching her chest. "I don't even remember the last time we..."

"We what?" Olivia questioned, her voice low.

"Olivia." The blonde responded, her voice wavering. "This is highly inappropriate."

"Giving a backrub?" The detective responded cheekily.

"You know what I'm talking about." Alex stated firmly.

"Oh, you were asking about the last time we made love." Olivia finished the sentence in a mock whisper. "It was two weeks and three days ago."

"Unacceptable." Alex remarked, pushing back into Olivia's warm hands. In a matter of minutes, she had experienced an extraordinary amount of relief due to the massage.

"I agree." Olivia concurred. "So, how do we go about fixing this situation?"

"I don't have an answer for you at this time." Alex said, clearly enjoying being difficult.

"That's unacceptable, counselor." The detective cleared her throat. "I may be forced to take matters into my own hands." She leaned down to place a soft kiss on the blonde's ear. "And I mean that both literally and figuratively."

Alex couldn't contain her shudder, and at that moment Olivia knew she had won.

"Olivia." She spoke the detective's name reverently. "I can't."

"Don't tell me that." The detective argued.

Alex glanced nervously at the door. "What if someone overhears?"

"No chance." Olivia whispered. "This place is empty. All of the rational people are on a lunch break." Confidently, she crossed over and locked the ADA's door. "No one will bother us."

"I don't have time." Alex argued weakly.

This, above anything, inflamed the tall detective. For all the years she had known Alex, she had never seen Alex weak. She was the epitome of strength in the courtroom, her confident persona carrying through to her daily life.

Only Olivia saw any weakness from the blonde, and it was positively exhilarating when it was due to Alex being unable to resist her.

Taking Alex's hands, Olivia pulled her over to the door, backing the smaller blonde up to it until her back rested firmly against it.

Then, without any more preamble, she kissed her. Once Olivia's lips met Alex's, Alex knew her battle was over. She greedily gave in, kissing the detective back reverently. Hands groping, Alex's rested on Olivia's ample breasts, causing Olivia to press herself fully into the blonde.

The blonde's eyes went wide as she felt an unfamiliar sensation, but she was distracted by Olivia's mouth nipping at her neck and too consumed with the detective's hardened nipples underneath her palms to concentrate on the peculiar notion that Olivia may have something unusual on underneath her pants.

It wasn't until Olivia had hiked up her skirt and fumbled with her pantyhose that Alex released her breasts.

"Are we really doing this?" The blonde questioned with a slight shake of her head; her lips swollen and face flushed. Her mind was numb, overloaded from weeks without an end from paperwork and the intensity of Olivia's kisses. Sinking her to knees, Olivia tugged on her hips but Alex remained in place. More aggressively, Olivia tugged again and Alex obediently allowed Olivia to pull down her heels, hose, and underwear. She stepped out of the puddle of undergarments on the floor and the brunette patted her thigh as praise.

Before Alex knew what was happening, the detective's strong hands were on her hips, pushing her skirt up, leaving her completely exposed. For a brief second, Alex felt self-conscious, and the reality of what was about to happen sunk in.

"You have no idea what we are about to do." Olivia grinned, still kneeling before the blonde and looking at her with an almost feral grin.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Alex started to say, but all words left her when she felt Olivia's tongue trace her inner thigh.

"No?" Olivia teased, nipping her thigh. Alex clutched her hair frantically, trying to direct her mouth. Olivia resisted, still talking. "Well, if you really think that we shouldn't…"

"Shut up." Alex commanded as Olivia's mouth closed over her. She felt her knees buckle from the intensity of Olivia's tongue combined with sheer exhaustion but Olivia thankfully caught her, holding her in place.

The brunette's tongue covered every inch of her, teasingly slow, and Alex's hands grasped to her sides, one landing on the top of the low bookshelf and sending something crashing to the floor. The other, unable to find anything to steady her, resumed its place tangled in the detective's hair. She felt as if hours had passed, each pleasurable second melding into the next.

"Please stop teasing me." Alex whispered as Olivia's tongue made frustratingly slow circles around her clit.

Olivia stopped. Groaning in frustration she tugged on the brunette's hair, trying to return her mouth to where she needed her most.

"I didn't mean stop!" The blonde snapped. Olivia gave her an impish smile.

"Don't worry." She soothed, standing effortlessly to kiss the blonde soundly. Alex tasted herself on Olivia's mouth, causing another flood of wetness to pool between her legs. She felt so exposed, standing half naked in her office, her bare backside sliding against the perspiration from the glossy office door.

"But you stopped." Alex argued between kisses. Olivia's hand trailed down and the loudness of her zipper being lowered punctuated the otherwise silent office.

"I've just begun." Olivia stated simply, pulling away from Alex's mouth and meeting her pale eyes. Rolling her hips forward, Alex felt something that wasn't usually there slide against her wetness.

The ADA finally put two and two together, her fuzzy mind realizing that Olivia was wearing an accessory. Something they had talked about using, but never had put into fruition. The same something that Alex had fantasized about, but was nervous requesting from her lover.

Alex looked at the detective, surprise evident in her light eyes. Olivia grinned bashfully, and as her dark eyes searched for approval, Alex kissed her eagerly in response. Olivia moved closer to her and the fullness of the toy made itself known. Alex reached one hand down, tracing its length, and found the size to be formidable.

She broke away from Olivia. "I don't know if I can..."

"You can." Olivia stated confidently. "Nice and slow."

Alex's need overtook her, and she nodded numbly. Olivia continued to kiss her, rocking her hips gently against Alex, letting her become accustomed to the feel of the toy against her. For several seconds Olivia repeated her gentle motion, Alex tilting her hips in order for the toy to glide timidly to her entrance before retreating.

Becoming braver, Alex spread her legs, allowing Olivia to thrust more urgently. She gasped in surprise when the toy rocked further into her, and ignored the concerned look on Olivia's face.

"I'm fine." She assured the detective as she rolled her hips downward on Olivia's retreat so the toy would rub against her straining clit. "I'm more than fine."

"Good." Olivia purred, a pleased smile on her face. "I can do this all day, sweetheart." She said proudly as she continued her steady pace. The toy entered and retreated, never filling Alex more than with the tip. Obviously growing tired of the teasing, Alex encouraged Olivia to come closer to her, but the detective held her ground and didn't vary her pace. "I told you we'd go nice and slow."

"Too slow." Alex stated, wrapping one leg around Olivia's waist and struggling briefly to balance. "I don't have all day, detective."

"You are so goddamned domineering." The detective huffed as she slid closer to the blonde. She had both of her hands wrapped around Alex's waist to support her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Suddenly nervous, Alex buried her head in Olivia's shoulder as she felt the tip of the toy touch her.

"Shh." Olivia hushed in her ear. "I won't hurt you."

"I know." Alex hissed as Olivia moved closer, sliding the toy into her slowly.

"Liivvv." The blonde drawled as the length of it became more clear. Olivia froze, allowing Alex to become comfortable. Once the blonde started making quiet mewling noises and begun placing quick kisses to her neck, the detective knew she had the okay to continue.

Rolling her hips gently, Alex moaned her approval. She felt completely surrounded by Olivia, the detective's strong hands were clenched around her thigh and the other around her waist, holding her in place. Alex balanced easily on one leg, held securely by the brunette. Her mouth frantically sought the detectives and she was rewarded when Olivia's tongue dueled with hers.

The feeling of Olivia fucking her like this was unlike any she had ever felt. She moved so effortlessly, her hips crashing against hers, filling her completely. She moved back against the detective, enjoying the push-pull effect.

Olivia was clearly enjoying herself, a smirk etched permanently upon her handsome features, her hands groping the flesh it held up so effortlessly.

Alex could have ridden the wave of pleasure forever, but it wasn't enough. She needed more; it had been so long, what did Olivia say? Two weeks? Regardless, she was overworked, undersexed, and determined to change that.

"I need more." Alex demanded. Olivia was right, she was domineering. "Liv." She begged, unashamed. "Please. I need more."

Without preamble, Olivia lifted up the leg Alex was standing on and hooked it around her waist, causing Alex to be completely filled by the toy.

Alex let out a low and ragged moan as Olivia pressed her firmly against the door and began thrusting into her earnestly.

_She takes direction well, this one. _Alex said to herself, completely filled by the detective. She held on for dear life, her hands wrapped around Olivia's back.

Olivia was pushing Alex so forcefully to the door that she was certain they'd fall through the other side. She could feel every muscle of her strong lover straining as she held her against the door, driving her hips like a jackhammer.

"Liv." It was everything that Alex didn't know she needed. The feeling of being taken by the detective, the fullness of it, the excitement of mid-day office sex, the emotional and physical release she had so desperately craved. All of it came together with one very forceful roll of Olivia's hips.

Alex threw her head back, too caught up in the moment to realize that it hit the door as she desperately moaned Olivia's name.

The detective buried her face into Alex's neck, smelling the heady combination of her honey-laden shampoo and intoxicating natural scent. She nipped at her neck, her teeth eagerly marking the pale skin.

"Liv. Liv. Liv." Alex chanted as her orgasm continued, and Oliva ignored the strain in her arms from holding the lighter woman up as she continued her exact same motions in order to prolong her love's pleasure.

Finally, Alex became boneless, collapsing against the detective. Olivia held her for another minute, both of them panting and exhausted. Alex stirred, and Olivia took it as her cue to help her dismount and disengaged the blonde's legs that were still gripped tightly around her waist, and gently helped her stand on her own. She gently fixed the glasses, askew on the blonde's face.

Alex pulled her toward her in a crushing hug, peppering the detective with kisses. "I love you."

"And I you." Olivia responded gallantly. She felt Alex's frantic fingers moving the toy aside, eager to touch her.

"Ahh." The detective moved out of Alex's way, and trapped the blonde's hands inside of her larger ones. "Nope."

The blonde pouted, knowing the effect it usually had. "Not fair."

"I need to give you incentive not to work late tonight, don't I?" Olivia questioned, one elegant brow arched.

"Point taken." Alex acquiesced. She fully knew that Olivia had done this strictly for her sake. The realization of just how much the brunette detective loved her sat like a heavy weight on her chest and almost overwhelming. No one, ever, had shown her their love like Olivia. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Oliva responded lasciviously. "That was quite..."

"It was." Alex quipped, burying her head in Olivia's shoulder once more. She wasn't sure how to define what had just happened, and the loss of words was uncomfortable for her. Olivia took this opportunity of Alex's hands being distracted to shove the toy back into her pants and zip them up. Pulling her baggy sweatshirt down over herself, her temporary accessory was well-hidden.

Sensing her love's discomfort, Olivia chose to make a gracious exit. "I need to let you get back to your work."

Alex managed a shaky smile, nodding in agreement. "I need to get to work so I can get home early."

"Exactly." The brunette agreed, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Locating her underwear, hose, and heels, Alex picked them up and clutched them to her chest. She felt vulnerable and powerful all at once, the magnitude of emotions cycling through her. "Or I could always go home with you now."

"You could." The detective agreed again, hopefulness dancing in her dark eyes. "You haven't had a day off in weeks."

"I just have so much work to do." Alex argued, looking at the massive amount of paperwork needing her attention.

"You do." Olivia concurred. "You also can't be expected to work night and day, seven days a week."

"Ha." The blonde bantered. "This coming from the woman who sleeps at the precinct for days on end while trying to crack a case."

Olivia hung her head, properly abashed. "Guilty."

"That's what I like to hear." Alex smiled. "If everyone just gave that answer, my job would be so much easier."

"Mine too." Olivia joked. Alex still looked undecided, and Olivia reached out her hand. "C'mon, Al. Let's go home, we'll stop and get take-out on the way, and spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Sounds enticing." Looking around at her bogged-down office, she nodded to herself. "I guess no one would think less of me if I left early."

The brunette smiled gleefully as Alex slipped on her heels, shoving her hose and underwear into her briefcase. She shouldered her purse and nodded decisively to Olivia.

"Let's go. I'll leave my car, and you can just drop me off here tomorrow." She unlocked the door with a flourish, ushered Olivia out, and locked it again behind her.

The corridors were still nearly empty as the ADA strutted down the hall, the detective following doggedly behind. She had yet to figure out how to walk comfortably with her accessory, but didn't mind being a few paces behind Alex. The view was lovely, especially knowing she was wearing nothing underneath her wrinkled skirt.

"C'mon, slowpoke. I'm starving." Alex barked and Olivia increased her tempo, grinning to herself.

"Dictator." The detective bantered as she took a few jogging steps to catch up to the blonde.

"Someone has to tell you what to do." Alex retorted. Olivia couldn't contain her grin any longer, knowing that she was right.


End file.
